The present invention relates to a new form of Pennisetum alopecuroides plant named ‘Ginger Love’. ‘Ginger Love’ is a seedling of an unnamed Pennisetum alopecuroides, not patented, characterized by thick red inflorescences on 85 cm stems that start in Mid August in northern Illinois. The new plant is the result of a breeding program taking place at a wholesale perennial nursery since 2001. The seedling was grown by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Hebron, Ill. in 2010 as an open pollinated seedling from a block of open pollinated unnamed selections. The selection of the new plant was due to its thick red inflorescences on 85 cm stems that start in Mid August in northern Illinois. Asexual, vegetative division propagation has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at a wholesale perennial nursery Hebron, Ill. since 2011. To date these plants have remained uniform in height. The new Pennisetum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 550 vegetative divisions from 2011 to 2013.